


Your lips after the night rain

by LinusPearl



Series: Treading Red Waters [3]
Category: Free!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Day 3 prompt tears, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Falling In Love, First Time, Future Fic, M/M, MikoRin Week 2015, NSFW, post Eternal Summer, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 13:17:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4061428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinusPearl/pseuds/LinusPearl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Indeed, they got closer. And somehow, it anchored Rin, gave him another reason to pursue his dream. Maybe Seijuro had sensed he could break down, even with all this new found will and strength to compete against Haru on a larger stage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your lips after the night rain

**Author's Note:**

> My entry for day three of MikoRin Week with the prompt tears! This fic got particularly out of hand, didn't plan to make it that long but I hope you'll like it! :D

It was ridiculous. It made no sense, at all. It still punched Rin hard, guts wrenching as his... His what exactly? They never decided what it was. They had grown closer over time, when Seijuro unexpectedly showed up in Australia. It had surprised Rin that after three weeks, Seijuro announced he wanted to stay. The craziness of a decision taken on a whim, that was what it seemed to be at first for Rin.

Turned out it probably was orchestrated, planned. Seijuro never told him, not really. But when Rin helped his former captain moving in in that tiny studio, he found a return plane ticket with a quite long validity. A plane ticket that was there just in case; while Rin could’ve seen it as a bad thing, that Seijuro could’ve run away from him, Rin preferred to see in it a proof that Seijuro was willing to try. He hadn’t been that fierce, competitive and renown swim team captain for nothing after all. It always made Seijuro laugh hard whenever they skyped with Ai who told them how things were back in Samezuka and that all the newcomers wondered if the Legend of Captain Mikoshiba wasn’t just a tale. And Ai liked to sugarcoat and overdo things a little when he got excited retelling how his years with those two redheads had been the most awesome.

Indeed, they got closer. And somehow, it anchored Rin, gave him another reason to pursue his dream. Maybe Seijuro had sensed he could break down, even with all this new found will and strength to compete against Haru on a larger stage.

After the moving in, they mostly kept in touch via texts, Rin having very little time between his new regimen, training sessions and the classes. For his part, Seijuro had also his own things to deal with like trying to find a job decent enough to pay the rent without having to work two shifts in two harsh jobs, all the while trying to find a university willing to take in late applications. And then, pressure, stress, daily life things piling up were a bit too much. Which was why Rin had called that number, with no worry for his phone bill exploding for once. It was probably around 4am.

“Hey.” came the sleepy voice on the other end.

Rin cleared his throat, tried to think of something to say. “Sorry for, you know...” Rin winced, willing words to fall out of his mouth as easily that they were tumbling in his head.

“It’s fine.” Short ruffling. “Wanna talk?”

Rin remained silent for a moment, tried to find out how or where to start. Then he shrugged, in the darkness of his bedroom and mentally cursed himself.

“It’s okay.” Seijuro said after a while. “Wanna cry then?”

Rin snorted. Perceptive bastard. Rin hated and loved that about him. But truth was he felt like crying so that’s what he did. Rin sobbed, sometimes babbled incoherencies, mild plea mild swearing. At first, in the speaker, Seijuro’s voice was just shushing sounds, trying to soothe him. Then there were soft words and suddenly out of nowhere this  _you know you look cute when you cry_  that caught Rin so off guard it made him snort. And as Rin’s sobs grew dryer, Seijuro spilled more silly stuff.

“Don’t make that pout, it makes me want to kiss you.”

“How can yo-...” Rin cut himself off, blushing from head to toe even if Seijuro couldn’t possibly see him.

There was a long silence after that, sleep and peace of mind finally willing to take Rin in.

“Hey.” Seijuro was obviously doing his best not to sound sleepy. “Call me again, ok?”

Rin liked that Seijuro didn’t outwardly said whenever you feel down or something along those lines. And it sounded more... open.

Whenever their busy schedules permitted it, they saw each other, going for a movie, trying new sports like parachuting -  _Oh god I swear if I die before the Olympics I’m gonna kill you! How do you kill people when you’re dead? Shut uuup_  - or simply getting for a quick lunch at the closest fast-food. They never mentioned that one night call. But they took any occasion they could to be close, to brush fingers on skin; Rin always bitterly regretted anytime he was able to retaliate in a way that made Seijuro blush - that was a thing he was proud of on the moment - because that would always mean an even dirtier retort and Rin’s tint could easily rival the color of a tomato.

Then again, like waves, life pulled them a bit apart. Not far, just busy. And a bit stressed. So Rin called. Much like the first time, it was late, and he didn’t speak much. No crying this time, just a bit of rambling. Seijuro just patiently waited for a blank to give an opinion, an advice, a word of encouragement, his name. After that, Rin called more often. Still at night. Like the night could keep those phone calls secret, even from themselves during day time. When Rin dared saying  _just wanted to hear your voice_  for the first time, it had been three weeks since the last time they hanged out together. And two calls.

Seijuro had been bold enough to take his chance with him, dropped everything in Japan and moved over to Australia. It was time for him make a move toward Seijuro too. And Seijuro laughed upon hearing that, those tiny six ridiculous words. They didn’t reveal the entirety of what Rin felt for him, what he feared to feel and desperately wished to feel at the same time. But that was a beginning. Rin blushed, even over the phone it was impossible for him not to, and for a moment thought Seijuro was teasing him. When Seijuro had enough breath to finally reply something,  _yeah me too actually_ , it was clear in his voice: relief. And Rin mentally slapped himself, hard.

And things finally evolved too during day time, as if something connected. In places they felt they could allow themselves, they leant close, they held hands. Sometimes there were glances. They heated Rin right down to his toes. But they never acted on it. Not until they were both in their respective room and Rin called. Sometimes they simply said what they’d love to do, Seijuro sometimes teasing Rin whenever he got a bit shy. Other times, things ended up in bitten back moans, wrinkled sheets and sweaty foreheads.

The high of the wave decided to push them together again after a national competition. Rin finally got time to breathe, and he didn’t care in the least if he sounded too eager when Seijuro offered to go to a movie after nearly five months with only three dates. In fear of seeing his phone bill breaking the roof, Rin had added Seijuro to his favorite, which actually saved him a lot of money. And the calls kept getting hotter. And Rin loved the idea of making out in the dark room of a theater, it appealed a bit to his romantic side. But once there, Rin found himself frozen. He craved Seijuro. There was no denying that. And yet, none of them made a single move outside entwining their fingers together on their shared arm of the seats. Rin tried by laying his head on Seijuro’s shoulder but he only leant his own cheek on Rin’s hair and that was it. Rin felt his heartbeat in his ears, too loud, Seijuro too close to actually focus properly on the movie.

Rin started thinking something was off, that maybe, Seijuro didn’t want them to be something anymore. It tortured him the whole rest of the ninety minutes of the movie, wishing with all his might that Seijuro would turn his face, lean down a little. Or maybe the atmosphere was off? Because they couldn’t talk, even if they were in the dark? Rin wasn’t sure. It pained him to the point that when the end credits barely started to roll down, Rin bolted out of the cinema.  _Ah great_ , he thought as the downpour met his frame. He felt Seijuro trying to make him turn back, to grab him by the shoulder. Rin kept walking, fast paced, nearly running under the night sky fury. And Seijuro followed. And it didn’t make sense. It was ridiculous.

Seijuro called his name, Rin refused to listen. He thanked whichever god that was up there on duty tonight for them choosing a theater close to his student residence. It would’ve been better to take a bus back, a taxi, but he couldn’t stay in place. Rin walked up the hall of his residence, entered the elevator only to see Seijuro, drenched much like him, passing the glass doors.  ** _Why?_**  He wanted to scream that but somehow it stayed clogged in his throat. Rin punched the closing doors button repeatedly, nearly slumping back in relief when Seijuro didn’t make it in time to the small cabin.

He dragged himself down the corridor to his minuscule flat. Keys were in the lock when the stairs’ door opened with a loud bang. Seijuro stomped on the floor, bent in two, out of breath, cheeks as red as his hair.

“Rin, wait-”

“Go away!”

Rin fumbled a bit with his keys, hands shaking but still managed to slam the door in time. Though this time, he really fell against the wood of the door, shoulders trembling.

“Rin, open the door.” Seijuro’s voice came muffled.

“Go away...” he repeated weakly, voice cracking.

“I’m not leaving.”

Rin heard some shuffling behind the wooden panel, a loud sigh and then a soft _thud_ indicated him that Seijuro rested his head on the door. In the darkness of his tiny hall, Rin slid to the floor, tears rolling down silently, bottom lip tightly held between his teeth. In the corridor, a click and the ray of light under the door disappeared. His phone buzzed just as he bit back a sob.

Rin fished it out of his soaked jeans front pocket and let it buzz, staring at the cropped smile of Seijuro that was attributed to the contact Bucchou Smile. The screen turned black as the call went to his voicemail. It lighted up again, still the same. With a pained sigh, Rin picked up.

“We can’t do this.”

“Don’t be stupid.” Seijuro said, sounding mildly exasperated.

“It’s not working!” Rin breathed out, tremors in his voice full of frustration.

“It is, because I love you.”

Rin’s features contorted, desperately fighting back those stupid tears, as he turned to lean his side against the door.

“Don’t say that...” he pleaded in a murmur. “Don’t you dare say that...”

“Why?” Even spoken softly, the word echoed in the corridor and in the speaker.

“Because I love you too.” Rin admitted, throat tightening.

“Then open the door.”

Rin was on his feet in spite of his brain urging him not to. He kept praying, saying  _no, go away, leave_  into his phone but his free hand was unlocking the door, unwilling to cooperate. It felt like electricity was coursing his body, rendering him a puppet to a force beyond himself. Lightning illuminated everything as he turned the knob, pulled that damn door open and leant his right shoulder against the doorframe. The sound of thunder boomed through their bones, swallowed the pleas Rin was still uselessly muttering in his phone.

Air kicked in Rin’s lungs, head out of the water in a long time as Seijuro crushed their lips together. He let his stinging eyelids fall shut, arms wrapping around Seijuro’s neck. They stumbled a little back inside Rin’s hall, closed the door, all the while trying to stay lips to lips. Rin let his phone drop to the floor as Seijuro spun him on his heels and pressed him into the door, caged him with his body.

“You’re shaking.” Seijuro pointed out as they broke for air.

“You’re cold too.”

Even in the dark Rin could see his lips slowly turning pale. It suddenly felt like the storm inside his head stopped, taking Seijuro by the hand to guide him to the bathroom. It was composed of a sink and a single shower stall. Shoes long kicked off at the entry hall, Rin simply turned on the water, steam quick to fog and whirl around, and stepped in fully clothed, shoved Seijuro against the tiled wall in the process.

A white flash blinded everything. Rin nuzzled Seijuro’s neck, sucked on the nearest inch of skin. Warm soaked arms snaked around him, thunder resounding in every cell of them, melted both their heartbeats.

“I’ll keep coming to you, you know. You can bury yourself somewhere in Antarctica for all I care, I’ll follow you.”

Rin looked up to meet semi hazed amber eyes. Heat crossed the skin of his cheeks and neck.

“Well, that is if you want me to.” Seijuro added quickly, gaze diverting slightly above Rin’s head.

Rin grinned. “Yeah, I want you to.” He pulled on Seijuro’s collar, bringing their mouths close. “Now shut up and kiss me.”

Seijuro didn’t need to be told twice, cupped Rin’s face and pushed his tongue past his lips. Water rushed on them, melted in their kiss. With slow movements, they started to peel each other’s clothes off, tongue and lips meeting in between a shirt pulled off or a jeans leg being slid off. When they were only left with bare skin, they stood under the shower head, inches apart, harsh pants more likely adding to the steam.

Suddenly it felt like touching could break something, and they remained here mouth ghosting over mouth. The occasional goose bumps breaking on their skin weren’t much more due to the fact of being soaked cold. Rin briefly closed his eyes, hoping he could overcome his stillness, only to open them on an empty shower stall. Another flash, and Rin saw that idiot man he was in love with standing outside, arms open with a clean towel.

Rin stopped the water, shot Seijuro a glare just for the form, and let himself be wrapped in the towel. He received a kiss as an apology on the top of his head. Then they silently padded to Rin’s bed, tucked under the same towel. Without care for their still dripping wet hair soaking the pillows, they took shelter under the covers, Seijuro pulling them over their heads.

There, it felt safer. Safer to touch. They kissed, slowly and Rin couldn’t help the whine when Seijuro parted his legs to nestle his hips flushed against his. Another lightning strike, and Rin saw all that desire, one he could only imagine when Seijuro’s voice used to be his sole indication over the speaker, etched on his face, droplets of water still clinging to his eyelashes. Hastily, Rin fished out the lube from under his pillow, not wanting to waste anymore time.

Thunder boomed, walls and windows shaking. There was some kind of dual feeling to Seijuro’s way of touching him and Rin couldn’t tell which one he wanted more. The harsh lips that sucked his nipples or the tender warm hands that kneaded his ass. And yet, he wouldn’t give him what he wanted, only offering that so revered and missing friction through slow pelvis grinding, cocks barely brushing enough, the contact always too fast.

It would leave a tingling sensation that echoed through Rin’s body, made him bite his lower lip in a useless attempt to muffle moans. When Seijuro dared to present his lips for a kiss, Rin greedily swept in his tongue, nails racking his scalp and any expanse of Seijuro’s back that was within reach. Rin hissed at the stark contrast of Seijuro’s cold lubed fingers and the warmth of his length finally pressed along his own erection. The next second his hips bucked up, light sparkling the room once more.

But it wasn’t enough and while Rin reveled in the slick movements Seijuro applied on both of them, he wanted more. So when he finally felt a finger working its way within him, Rin couldn’t help the quivers in his thighs, pushed to meet the gentle thrusts. Thunder sound exploded again, closer yet, as Seijuro sucked the skin of his neck. Rin was barely aware of the sounds he made, he just knew his throat felt sore. Snaking one arm around Seijuro’s shoulders, his other hand gripped so tight on the pillow case he could probably rip it, to keep him here on his neck, where he could hear him, feel his breath on his skin.

Seijuro kissed his way up his throat, alternated gentle pecks with languid open mouthed ones, reached the angle of his jaw. Rin arched up under the now two fingers scissoring inside him, gasped, toes wriggling, heat spreading with lightning speed in his low belly.  _There, more_. Seijuro was still peppering kisses, on his face now, strokes slow but hard around their cocks, countering the tempo he played inside Rin.

“Shh, I’m not going anywhere.”

Rin forced his eyelids open, hazy gaze searching Seijuro’s face. “Uh?”

“Well” Seijuro started, smile turning up one corner of his mouth. “When you’re not screaming my name, you keep saying don’t go so...” Seijuro scanned their naked bodies, made an appreciative pout. “Why would I leave in the middle of that?” he chuckled suggestively.

Rin’s eyes widened to the size of saucers, and he instantly smacked Seijuro on the shoulder. He was rewarded by a loud _ouch_ and an apologetic smile.

“You bastard...” Rin muttered then hissed when Seijuro thumbed the head of his cock. “Just hurry up, I’m more than ready now...” he breathed, the side of his bottom lip caught between his teeth.

Seijuro glanced down briefly, frowned, making a bead of sweat roll down the bridge of his nose. “But-” he started.

Instinct told Rin to jump on the occasion, which occasion who knew, but Rin did, pushing his hips lower, moaning deep at the friction inside him.

“What do you think I’ve been doing all those past calls?” he asked, mischievous grin and brow arched up.

Rin contemplated with satisfaction the blush spread from below Seijuro’s neck up to the tip of his ears. Rin’s level of satisfaction rose higher, just like his moans as Seijuro gave a few more thrusts with his fingers, mouth currently occupied to devour and suck a trail of love bites around Rin’s collar bones. Lightning again, with the instant burst of thunder covering the sound of their voices, Seijuro’s head dropping low as he pushed his cock in one swift thrust.

It sent heat waves along Rin’s spine who thrashed his head back into the pillow, heels of his feet digging in the small of Seijuro’s back to bring him closer. Rin gave him a moment to adjust, admiring the taut skin over Seijuro’s shoulders, following with hungry eyes the trickle of sweat drops on his throat. Jaw clenched tight, Seijuro started a slow pace with a couple of shallow thrusts.

Almost literally burning from the inside, Rin was strangely aware of every sound he was making. He knew it should have embarrassed him but upon seeing how it sent shivers flying across Seijuro’s skin, the same way it would have if he had dug his nails in the thin skin over Seijuro’s shoulder blades.

Rin’s hips bucked up on their own accord, white spreading above his eyes, whined for Seijuro to do that again. Seijuro grunted, breath coming in harsh pants, and braced his hands right above Rin’s face on the bed head. He bowed his head, forehead touching with Rin’s. Their gazes locked, Rin’s right hand raining caresses on Seijuro’s face, brushing hair away from his eyes, the other gripping as hard as possible one firm buttock.

Rin opened his mouth on a breathy whimper as Seijuro wrapped his fingers around him, pumping him so languidly in comparison to the powerful, fast paced snaps of his hips. Pace that began to be erratic, Seijuro pressing his face in the crook of Rin’s shoulder. Rin rocked down, only able to hear his name murmured over and over, and orgasm punched through him. All he could do was bow his back up, arms and legs wrapping tighter around Seijuro’s stuttering body.

They waited for the lingering tremors of their high to pass, ragged breaths filling the room, before they disentangled their limbs. They used the towel of the previous shower to clean the mess covering Rin’s body and then they got back under the covers, too boneless to do more. Rin tucked his chin on Seijuro’s shoulder, heart fluttering when he felt a gentle but tight embrace close around him. Rin sighed, slid his leg along Seijuro’s shin, tangling their feet at the ankles.

Seijuro’s chest expanded largely against his, arm even tighter on his waist. Rin looked up, a bit alarmed, just right when Seijuro let out a shuddering breath, hand on his eyes. Rin stayed there stunned, for god knew how long, then pried Seijuro’s fingers away from his face, pulled him by the neck to kiss his damp eyes.

“Don’t cry, dumbass.” he whispered, swallowing thickly.

“I’m not.” Seijuro grumbled.

He tilted Rin’s chin up, meshed their lips and tongues in a sloppy kiss. It tasted salty and Rin had to shut his eyelids tightly, trying to ignore the slight sting and the drop rolling down his own cheek. Outside, thunder echoed distantly.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I'd really love to know what you thought of it and maybe you could drop by my tumblr, I'd be happy to discuss with you ;P


End file.
